Golgotha
by ag-sasami
Summary: When the Son of God has a story to tell, even his yami-darkness will listen.


And now for something completely different… Antithesis to _Morningstar_. 

This can be read alone, but makes more sense if you read Neko-chan's story first. 

Beware long explanation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuugiou. Would this be fanfiction if I did? Neko-san owns _Morningstar_ and has so graciously given me permission to write this here ficcu. Very religiously influenced. You have been warned.

Onward ho!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Golgotha** [1]

****

****

****

_Anime Girl Sasami_

* * *

****

God the Father and the Son of God.

One and the same.

The heart of the Son desires as the Father.

* * *

"What is hikari-pretty doing?" Silence. Long and awkward so that the darkness nearly asked again.

"Would you like to hear a story Yami?" Non sequitur. Faltering darkness. Atop a ladder, dusty book in hand, with pages yellowed and torn from age on a bookcase, the omote's answer was nearly clear to begin with. "Would yami-darkness like to hear a story?"

Reading.

Eyes never leaving the page; cold and distant. 

 "Okay." Hesitant compliance. Dust stirred before Malik's face as he thumbed backward several pages.

* * *

_He was despised and rejected-a man of sorrows, acquainted with the bitterest grief. We turned our backs on him and looked the other way when he went by. He was despised and we did not care. Yet it was our weakness he carried; it was our sorrows that weighed him down. And we thought his troubles were a punishment from God for his own sins! But he was wounded and crushed for our sins. He was beaten that we might have peace. He was whipped, and we were healed! All of us have strayed away like sheep. We have left God's path to follow our own. Yet the Lord laid on him the guilt and sins of us all. He was oppressed and treated harshly, yet he never said a word. He was led as a lamb to the slaughter. And as a sheep is silent before the shearers, he did not open his mouth. _[2]

* * *

"Whose story is this hikari-pretty?" Confusion and unreasonable apprehension laced tightly around cautious words. 

Questioning wine red eyes narrowed in unusual scrutiny.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? It's my story Yami. I suppose that makes it yours too though doesn't it."

Calm and spiteful with untold meaning as though he had been borrowing truth from Ishizu. 

* * *

_From prison and trial they led him away to his death. But who among the people realized that he was dying for their sins-that he was suffering their punishment? He had done no wrong, and he never deceived anyone. But he was buried like a criminal; he was put in a rich man's grave. _[3]

* * *

Savior of humanity. Son of man. Messiah…The one who comes to clean up God's mistakes.

_God doesn't make mistakes._

God allows mistakes to exist. He allows wars and murder and violence and sickness and death. Allows children to kill each other. Allows hate. Misjudges and persecutes silently in each backstab and rumor. Underestimates the power of human ambition even as an extension of himself.

_But humanity is the domain of Lucifer; he alone is responsible for the flaws._

But God created Morningstar in his rebellious glory, flaws and all. In return, he sacrificed his only son to save humanity from the evils _he_ created. Kind and majestic father. Responsibility is his own.

* * *

_But it was the Lord's good plan to crush him and fill him with grief. Yet when his life is made an offering for sin, he will have a multitude of children, many heirs. He will enjoy a long life and the Lord's plan will prosper in his hands. When he sees all that is accomplished by his anguish, he will be satisfied. And because of what he has experienced, my righteous servant will make it possible for many to be counted righteous, for he will bear all their sins. _[4]__

* * *

"Yami-darkness does not want to hear anymore of this story hikari-pretty. It is false." Uncertainty despite vehemence. God second to his son?

"Is it?" The question begged to be asked. Dripped from petal lips; bitter to the taste. "We have yet to see. Perhaps the son grows tired of playing the pawn. Consider the possibility that the Messiah desires to play by his own rules, no longer by the lies of the Father."

Barely veiled desire and desperation gleaming behind amethyst glory. Words of contemplation breaking the leaded silence.

"If the Son of God is a part of his Father hikari-pretty, then the son is as wrong as the Father. Equally guilty. But not equally empowered. Nonono."

"Tell me Yami: should the Son defy, rebel against his almighty Father-who then is more empowered?"

* * *

Perhaps the Son desires the light despite his heart of darkness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes:

[1] Also known as Calvary.

[2] Isaiah 53:3-7

[3] Isaiah 53:8-9

[4] Isaiah 53:10-11

For anyone who went…"Huh?":

This is an antithesis; or rather it attempted to be so. _Antithesis: opposition; contrast_. So, I attempted to make this the polar opposite of _Morningstar_. Did I manage it? I sure hope so. *^^ On with the explanation then. How exactly did this monstrosity come about? A good combination of church and fanfiction. o.O Not too difficult actually. 

Anyway…the bible passage I used presents a good argument for the story. Meh. *^^ I was looking at it from a Battle City perspective. Malik is despised throughout the course of BC as he spends almost the entire time attempting to kill YnYuugi. When Malik learns that it is YnMalik's fault his father was killed, he turns on his own darkness. YnMalik is defeated. *pout* What does all of this mean in reference to the story? Glad you asked. :p

Malik had to make a choice that ultimately decided humanity's fate. Had he continued to follow his yami, the world would have been plunged into darkness; since he chose not to do so, Malik is now humanity's savior. In any case, YnMalik's planned to carry out his darkness through his omote's body. But, the only one plunged into darkness was YnMalik himself, so at least part of the plan prospered in Malik's hands. *^^ And he does indeed prosper, redeeming himself to some extent in the eyes of Yuugi-tachi and leaving Domino on a decent note. 

All of this means that if Malik is the Son of God, then YnMalik must be God. But, as it were, he is only God by extension because his omote is the Messiah. *whew* I think that covers what I had in mind in general. 

Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated! *^^


End file.
